Superman Prelude
by dlz
Summary: MOS' VERSE. Continuação inspirada no final do embate entre Superman e Zod e sequência da fic Identidade Secreta. R&R/WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

Estava feito, e havia agora apenas o silêncio. O corpo sem vida de Zod estava estendido ao seu lado. Transtornado, o até então inabalável homem de aço caiu sobre seus próprios joelhos. Tudo aquilo em que acreditava de nada adiantou. Consumido por um misto de emoções que se abateu em seu peito na forma de uma dor insuportável que jamais antes experimentou ou imaginou capaz de sentir diante de todas as habilidades que lhe eram atribuídas, emitiu um grito estrondoso, rompente daquilo que o tornava mais próximo da espécie humana: o remorso.

A poucos passos de distância, Lois acompanhou a reação de Kal-El frente ao que Zod o compeliu fazer, e sem hesitar, enquanto a família de sobreviventes salva por Superman corria em busca de segurança para fora da edificação em ruínas, e quando muitos ainda temiam o que aquele homem alto e encorpado vestido em trajes azuis e capa vermelha era capaz de fazer, abraçou-o com a generosidade sincera que lhe era peculiar no que dizia respeito ao não mais herói anônimo. Sob o conforto dos braços de Lane, o kryptoniano retribuiu o gesto, enlaçando-a pela cintura, e ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes.

Lentamente, Kal-El se recompôs e se levantou, porém, incapaz de encarar Lois nos olhos. Ainda perturbado, voltou-se para o cadáver do general kandoriano, e cujos olhos sem vida estavam semiabertos.

«Meu pai adotivo me ensinou que todos tem um lado bom» disse.

Lois inclinou a cabeça para o lado, escutando-o com atenção.

«Zod fazia o que achava certo» completou. «Ele apenas desempenhada a função para a qual foi criado»

A ruiva então se aproximou e o tocou no braço:

«Você fez o certo. Ele jamais iria parar, e nada mais no mundo poderia impedi-lo»

Kal-El se virou para olhá-la nos olhos:

«Ele era meu semelhante» explicou com a voz embargada.

Com firmeza no olhar, porém, Lois devolveu:

«E estava disposto a matá-lo se fosse preciso»

Kal-El suspirou, e enquanto as palavras de Jor-El de que ele havia nascido com a possibilidade de fazer suas próprias escolhas lhe vieram à mente, sentia ainda que matar Zod não parecia ter sido a melhor das decisões até então tomada, ao que Lane completou:

«Se ele tivesse êxito... e se fosse você que estivesse morto, estaríamos agora todos condenados»

A despeito de compreender a noção de bem maior a que Lois se referia e que lhe fora concebida por seus pais adotivos, o homem de aço ainda não conseguia assimilar o que acabara de fazer. Olhou então para baixo, para seus próprios punhos, os mesmos com os quais desferiu o golpe fatal que acabou com a vida de Zod. Jamais antes havia matado alguém. Lembrou-se então das palavras que lhe foram ditas por Jonathan sobre o tipo de homem que ele gostaria de ser quando crescesse, e se bom o mau, o quanto mudaria o mundo. Pensou nos milhões de pessoas que poderiam estar mortas e feridas por causa dos ataques de Zod, e olhando novamente para o cadáver diante de si e logo depois para o canto em que um grupo de pessoas estava encurralado e prestes a ser exterminado por seu rival, lembrou das palavras ditas pelo holograma de seu pai biológico, de que ele deveria ser um guia e um símbolo de esperança para a humanidade, capaz de salvar a todos.

Kal-El se virou para ver Lois, e sorriu tristemente. Ela compreendeu que ele ainda não estava preparado para enfrentar aquilo, não importasse o quanto mais lhe fosse dito para acalentar seu sofrimento. Ele se aproximou dela, e tocou sua face com as costas da mão. Jamais havia conhecido alguém como ela, com tamanha devoção e compaixão, capaz mesmo de sentir empatia por um completo estranho vindo de outro planeta. Ela era, definitivamente, o melhor da humanidade, aquilo que o fazia ter a certeza de que seu pai adotivo sabia do que falava sobre fazer a escolha certa e se sentir orgulhoso diante da raça humana.

Lane então inclinou a cabeça, e segurou sua mão, mantendo-a na linha de seu rosto, para então beijar carinhosamente o punho do homem de aço. Com a outra mão, Kal-El puxou-a gentilmente pelo pescoço enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. Fitaram um ao outro nos olhos. Palavras já não eram mais necessárias. Lois sorriu, e ele a beijou nos lábios, um beijo tão arrebetador quanto o primeiro, no qual suas bocas se encontraram e lutaram debilmente, mordendo-se com os lábios e onde um ar pesado ia e vinha com um movimentos vivos. Superman procurou mergulhar seus dedos nos cabelos de Lois, acariciando-a lentamente enquanto se beijavam. Lois sentiu se afogar num breve e terrível absorver de fôlego, mas não desejou por um momento sequer se afastar.

De repente, soldados do exército entraram no edifício desmoronado com armas em punho. Abaixaram os fuzis que carregavam ao gesto do tenente-coronel que estava à frente ao notarem que Zod estava morto. Surpreendidos, Superman e Lois se desvencilharam rapidamente, e o homem de aço voltou sua atenção para os militares que se aproximavam. Notou que Nathan Hardy não estava entre eles.

«Onde está o seu coronel?» perguntou ao tenente, ao que este balançou a cabeça negativamente e com pesar.

«Abatido» respondeu. «Ele e o Dr Emil Hamilton foram mortos em combate, consumidos pela explosão que evaporou a nave alienígena»

Kal-El então se virou para Lois, e ela compreendeu.

«Zona Fantasma» murmurou a repórter.

Superman suspirou e se voltou para Zod.

«O que fará com ele?» perguntou Lois.

Subitamente, ele se deu conta de que não sabia como eram os procedimentos de seu planeta de origem, e se deveria enterrar ou cremar o corpo de Zod.

«Não sei, mas vou levá-lo comigo» respondeu.

«E depois?» perguntou ela, com olhar aflito, preocupada se o veria novamente, e quando.

Superman se virou para encará-la nos olhos.

«Vou ajudar a consertar os estragos causados por Zod, e tentar descobrir um meio de trazer o coronel Hardy e o Dr Hamilton da Zona Fantasma» respondeu.

Lois sorriu. Embora soubesse que não estaria nos seus planos, ciente de que talvez a assertiva segundo a qual após um primeiro beijo a relação poderia estar fadada ao fracasso, sentia denotado orgulho daquele sujeito, que mesmo vindo de outro planeta, possuía valores que transcendiam a moralidade. Olhou para o símbolo estampado no peito do seu uniforme que brilhava mesmo à escuridão da noite que começava a cair, e teve a certeza de que ele era tudo o que a humanidade mais precisava naquele momento. Não lamentou nem por um instante o fato de que talvez devesse compartilhar sua afeição com todo o resto do mundo.

«Você sabe onde me encontrar» disse ela, com um sorriso, tentando disfarçar a tristeza de que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo, afinal, não poderia mais arriscar sair por sua própria conta para encontrá-lo onde quer que fosse quando o Pentágono estaria agora em seu encalço para descobrir onde ele se assentava e se de fato poderia confiar nele.

Kal-El devolveu o sorriso, e enquanto os soldados estavam espalhados pelos escombros à procura de sobreviventes e o tenente-coronel sinalizava via rádio a situação do local e do alvo inimigo, inclinou-se sobre Zod, e o pegou nos braços.

«Superman...» chamou o tenente, um tanto quanto hesitante ao ver o que ele pretendia: «Tenho ordens para levarmos o corpo do General Zod. É propriedade dos Estados Unidos da América»

«Diga a Swanwick que depois me resolvo com ele» e sem mais qualquer outra palavra, Superman atravessou flutuando o salão em destroços para, chegando à porta da frente da edificação em ruínas, alçar voo com o corpo sem vida de Zod em seus braços.

Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, o tenente se virou para Lois, que olhava agora fixamente para o alto através de uma fenda enorme aberta no teto do museu, e onde podia ver o rasgo de luz deixado por Superman nos céus empoeirados pela devastidão causada em Metropolis. A ruiva então encarou o oficial, e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, deu de ombros.

* * *

No Ártico, onde o vento glacial empalidecia a noite, Superman aterrissou na geleira onde se encontrava a nave que agora considerava seu único elo de ligação com a civilização da qual seus antepassados fizeram parte, sua casa kryptoniana e que, por um breve momento imaginou como o lugar onde poderia buscar conforto nos momentos em que necessitasse de profunda solidão, tal como aquele. Olhando para o rosto sem vida e agora congelado de Zod, Kal-El suspirou, e caminhou firme pela entrada da nave agora desativada sem a chave e parcialmente consumida pela neve, transformando-se assim numa fortaleza cristalizada pelo gelo.

Caminhando pelos corredores da espaçonave, onde agora não mais se ouvia o ruído estridente do vento externo, Kal-El foi até a câmara onde havia encontrado as cápsulas de hibernação e nas quais agora jaziam os cadáveres dos tripulantes que encontrou na última vez em que estivera ali. Ao chegar lá, ainda não muito certo a respeito do que faria com o corpo de Zod, mas na intenção inicial de depositá-lo na mesma cápsula que um dos tripulantes mortos, notou algo do qual não havia se apercebido antes: a câmara era muito maior do que imaginava. Caminhou então em direção ao espaço que se projetava ao lado da sala principal e viu que havia mais uma ala com duas outras cápsulas criogênicas. Ao se aproximar, viu que as duas não apenas estavam abertas, como vazias.

Kal-El então suspirou e frisou a testa. Olhou ao redor, e decidido, colocou o corpo de Zod em uma das cápsulas vazias, ainda que soubesse que não se tratava de um receptáculo mortuário. Não sabendo exatamente o que fazer, procurou seguir a tradição terráquea que lhe fora ensinada, e cruzou as mãos à frente, em gesto de respeito. Novamente, refletiu quanto a tudo o que havia acontecido, e como se sentia frente ao que precisou fazer para impedir Zod de aniquilar a raça humana. Embora ainda estivesse em conflito quanto ao que deveria lidar a partir de então e com o sangue que agora manchava suas mãos, fechou a cápsula não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para seu inimigo, seu semelhante, e mais uma vez lembrar de sua última declaração, de que suas ações, violentas ou cruéis, tinham como escopo o bem maior de seu povo.

Superman então se voltou para a outra cápsula vazia, e não muito certo de ter encontrado mais dois corpos de tripulantes na nave, decidiu novamente inspecioná-la. Tentou, em vão, usar sua visão apurada para enxergar através das paredes, mas a superfície do metal de origem kryptoniana o impedia de usar tal habilidade, embora, por vezes, quase fosse capaz de ver alguma coisa, quando, de súbido, algo lhe chamou a atenção: uma ala para a qual não conseguiu identificar acesso, já que não tinha mais a chave. Sem pestanejar, usou sua visão de calor para abrir um buraco na parede. Ao entrar, ficou horrorizado com o que viu: um estoque com inúmeras pequenas câmaras embrionárias, tais como as descritas por Jor-El e que eram utilizadas para fins de reprodução em Krypton. Porém, todas violadas e vazias.

O homem de aço então varreu toda a espaçonave em busca de mais indícios acerca da existência de outros tripulantes, ou do destino dos embriões kryptonianos, mas nada mais encontrou, e voltando ao ponto de partida, a ala onde se encontravam as cápsulas de hibernação, com o pensamento fixo na explicação de Jor-El sobre a destruição de Krypton, teve a certeza de que os planos para aqueles viajantes era explorar um lugar no cosmos para que kryptonianos pudessem habitar. Indignado com o fato de seu pai biológico ter omitido tal informação, ainda que se tratasse de uma entidade com inteligência artifical programada para responder perguntas diretas, Kal-El suspirou, não muito seguro de que poderia novamente contatá-lo, mas certo de que não era o único filho de Krypton na Terra.

* * *

**A/N : **Diferentemente do filme, a nave no Ártico não foi tomada por Zod e nem destruída, e as câmaras embrionárias não foram mostradas por Jor-El.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal como acontecia em Metropolis, a comunidade de Smallville havia se reunido em mutirão para a reconstrução do povoado com a ajuda do Superman, que alternava seus esforços para se fazer presente sempre entre as duas cidades, e quando sua ajuda era necessária em qualquer outra parte do globo. Agora, o herói que também ostentava o título de homem de aço se fazia notar em escala mundial, e desempenhava o papel de salvador em catástrofes de média e grande proporção. Mas era na pequena e desvanecida cidade do interior do Kansas e na megalópole ao noroeste dos Estados Unidos que sua aparição era mais frequente naqueles últimos dias. Assim, embora sua revelação ao mundo ainda fosse a grande novidade, era praticamente normal vê-lo cortar os céus de um lado a outro, ajudando a reerguer prédios e a retirar os escombros das ruas, enquanto o balanço geral de mortos e feridos nas duas cidades apontava números surpreendentemente ínfimos comparados à grande destruição causada, com baixas registradas apenas nas forças especiais militares.

Paralelamente, subsídios do governo e recursos fornecidos pela LexCorp e pela Wayne Enterprises também eram facilitadores para a reestruturação das duas cidades. Portanto, não era raro ver carros militares e caminhões com o logo da mega companhia instalada em Metropolis acampados por todas as ruas, mesmo na pequena cidade cujos eventos apocalípticos lá ocorridos a colocou no mapa.

Não longe dali, nos limítrofes de Smallville, especificamente na fazenda Kent, Martha observava, protegendo os olhos dos raios do sol do meio-dia, um grupo de estudantes do Smallville High que ajudava Ben Hubbard a terminar de reconstruir a fachada de sua casa. O serviço estava completo, quando o vizinho se aproximou, e disse:

«Acho que é isso. Não ficou exatamente como era, mas ao menos não está mais em escombros»

Martha sorriu. Hubbard não fazia a mínima ideia do estado deplorável que estava sua casa antes de Clark consertar o telhado e a estrutura principal em poucos instantes.

«Obrigada, Ben» devolveu ela.

«Vamos agora para a cidade, embora não haja mais muito o que fazer por lá. O Superman deu um jeito na parte mais pesada e voluntários de Granville estão trabalhando desde cedo» comentou.

Martha novamente sorriu, porém de orgulho.

«É uma ótima notícia» disse ela.

«É, quem diria!» disse ele. «Esse tal de Superman chegou em boa hora mesmo»

Martha arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não compreendesse, ao que o simpático e prestativo vizinho completou:

«O mundo estava mesmo precisando de um pouco esperança no momento em que se encontra»

A viúva Kent consentiu com um suspiro e um sorriso, acenando com a cabeça.

Sem mais o que dizer, Ben sorriu e acenou para o grupo que o ajudava para que entrassem em seus carros a fim de seguirem para a cidade.

Martha os observou partir e desaparecer na estrada, e depois se virou para voltar para casa, quando Dusty, próximo a ela, começou a latir em direção à entrada da fazenda. O cão então correu, e Martha se virou para ver Clark se aproximar enquanto afagava o pescoço do pastor preto e branco que vinha saltitando ao seu lado.

«Clark!» exclamou ela, sorrindo, ao que o filho se aproximou e se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo na face.

«Tenho acompanhado as notícias. Estou muito orgulhosa, filho» disse ela, com um sorriso.

Ele também sorriu, e se aproximou da varanda para ver o trabalho de Ben e sua equipe de voluntários.

«Vim para terminar de consertar a parte da frente, mas pelo visto não é mais necessário» disse.

Martha sorriu, e pegou-o pela mão.

«Ben e um grupo de estudantes do ginásio que fazem parte do mutirão estiveram aqui há pouco» explicou ela.

Clark sorriu, porém aborrecido com o fato de não conseguir fazer mais do que gostaria, mesmo em prol de sua própria mãe.

«Mas não perca tempo com sua velha mãe» devolveu ela ao perceber seu descontentamento. «Você já fez o bastante. Além do mais, há muito mais pessoas no mundo precisando do Superman»

Clark se virou para vê-la, e sorriu. A generosidade de sua mãe era inigualável, e não sabia como havia conseguido ficar dezesseis anos longe dela. Abraçou-a pelos ombros, e prometeu a si mesmo que seria um filho mais presente naquela nova fase que se inaugurava em sua vida.

«Não tive tempo ainda lhe dizer, mas fiz uma descoberta» disse ele, então, de súbito.

«É mesmo?» perguntou Martha, intrigada. «Alguma coisa relacionada a Zod?»

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, e se sentou na escadaria em frente à varanda:

«Bom, na verdade é um pouco mais complicado» revelou.

Apreensiva, Martha se sentou ao seu lado, sem tirar os olhos do filho.

«Talvez eu não seja o único kryptoniano na Terra»

Martha franziu a testa, e perguntou:

«Achei que Zod e seus soldados fossem os únicos sobreviventes de Krypton além de você»

«Parece que não» respondeu Clark. «A nave que encontrei no Ártico possui uma câmara com cinco casulos de hibernação»

«Sim, você me disse» lembrou Martha da conversa que tiveram quando do primeiro dia do seu retorno.

«Acontece que encontrei os corpos mumificados de apenas três membros da tripulação»

Martha arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

«Mas há como saber se havia mesmo cinco viajantes na nave?» perguntou.

«Os dois casulos vazios parecem ter sido ocupados» explicou Clark, considerando a hipótese de que não havia como realmente saber.

«Então, pode haver dois outros kryptonianos por ai?»

Clark suspirou, e desejou estar errado:

«Talvez mais»

«O que quer dizer?»

«Na nave, havia também uma câmara embrionária violada»

«Câmara embrionária?» repetiu Martha, confusa.

«Jor-El me disse que os kryptonianos não podiam mais se reproduzir de forma natural» disse, ao que Martha balançou a cabeça, lembrando do filho ter comentado a respeito em momento oportuno. "Sabendo que a civilização corria risco de extinção, acredito que a nave tinha objetivo exploratório com fins de colonização»

«Colonização? Na Terra?» perguntou Martha, horrorizada com tal possibilidade.

«Aparentemente» respondeu Clark. «Mas claro, são suposições. Eu não tenho como de fato descobrir o que aconteceu até encontrar provas mais contundentes»

«E Jor-El?» perguntou Martha. «Acha que ele pode ajudá-lo a descobrir alguma coisa?»

«A chave que me permita acesso ao sistema de inteligência artifical central foi enviada para a Zona Fantasma juntamente com a nave de Zod e seus soldados» respondeu ele. «Acredito que sem ela, não consigo mais contatar Jor-El na Fortaleza»

«Fortaleza?» inquiriu Martha, frisando a testa, confusa.

Clark sorriu e deu de ombros.

«É como penso chamar o lar do Superman»

«Mas você tem um lar. Aqui sempre será sua casa» devolveu a viúva Kent, com um sorriso.

«Refiro-me a Kal-El» corrigiu ele.

«Você sempre vai ser Clark Kent para mim» devolveu ela.

Clark sorriu e abraçou sua mãe.

«O que acha de darmos uma volta?»

Martha sorriu e assentiu. Sabia exatamente onde o filho queria ir.

«Vou pegar um casaco» respondeu.

* * *

Instantes depois, Clark caminhava com sua mãe apoiada em seu braço pelo cemitério de Smallville. Fazia mais de dezesseis anos que não o visitavam juntos. Ela sabia que o filho, vez ou outra, e nas suas andanças pelo mundo, estivera ali sem ela, mas juntos, depois de tanto tempo, era mais do que simbólico, ainda mais naquele momento. Ao aproximarem-se do túmulo de Jonathan, Martha disse:

«Ele sempre acreditou que você estava destinado a grandes feitos. Finalmense esse dia chegou, e você pode tirar dos ombros o peso que carregou por todos esses anos»

Frente ao monumento elevado à memória de Jonathan Kent, Clark cruzou os braços, e lembrou de cada momento de aflição de seu pai quando da iminência da descoberta por alguém a respeito do seu segredo, e todas as conversas que tiveram sobre seu futuro, principalmente de quando ele lhe revelou quem de fato era e o quanto deveria ser paciente até o momento em que pudesse finalmente se revelar ao mundo:

«Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui para ver»

Com as mãos cruzadas, olhando o nome do falecido marido entalhado na lápide, Martha respondeu:

«Ele viu Clark, acredite»

Tomada pela nostalgia, a viúva Kent se lembrou de um dia em específico, quando Clark era pequeno e corria pelo jardim dos fundos da fazenda com sua manta vermelha e Shelby em seu encalço. Jonathan consertava a caminhonete e ela pendurava as roupas lavadas no varal. Era um agradável início de tarde de domingo, e o aroma da carne cozida anunciava que o almoço estava quase pronto, e que ela deveria voltar para a cozinha para colocar a mesa. Passando por Jonathan em direção à casa, notou que o marido havia perdido a concentração em seus afazeres para prestar atenção em Clark. Parada agora ao seu lado, ela se virou para ver o filho com a manta amarrada ao pescoço, fingindo tratar-se de uma capa de super-herói. Ela sorriu, tocou o ombro do marido e voltou para a casa.

Martha olhou para o horizonte, e suspirou. Ela então se virou para Clark, e sabendo que ele não ficaria muito tempo por ali, ao menos até a cidade estar recuperada, perguntou:

«O que vai fazer quando não estiver salvando o mundo? Pensou em alguma coisa?»

Clark baixou os olhos, e sorriu.

«Para dizer a verdade, sim» respondeu.

Martha sorriu.

«Eu vou arrumar um trabalho» completou ele «Em um lugar onde eu possa ficar perto de onde as coisas acontecem, e onde as pessoas não prestam muito a atenção ao que acontece por perto quando eu precisar ir para longe ou enfrentar algo perigoso. Um lugar onde não me façam perguntas»

«Imagino que seja em Metropolis» devolveu Martha.

«Não estarei longe, e virei visitá-la sempre que puder»

A viúva Kent suspirou e sorriu.

«Quando não estiver ocupado com o mundo e com Lois Lane»

Clark frisou a testa, e sorriu, confuso.

Martha devolveu o gesto:

«Ora, achou que eu não percebi como fica quando ela está por perto?»

«É tão óbvio?» perguntou Clark, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso que iluminava sua face.

«Não se preocupe, você sabe fingir muito bem»

Clark sorriu, agora um pouco constrangido com o fato de que sua mãe sabia dos sentimentos que nutria por Lois Lane, e balançou a cabeça para novamente olhar a lápide do túmulo de seu pai. Lembrou, então, de todos os momentos em que Jonathan o ensinou a conter sua raiva, por mais humilhante que fosse a situação na qual se encontrava e, mais importante ainda, a esconder seu segredo e fingir que era uma pessoa normal, usando seus poderes sem que ninguém jamais o visse, sacrificando-se a si próprio para protegê-lo. E como seu pai adotivo o ensinou a vida toda a proteger sua identidade, assim o continuaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Este capítulo acontece após a fic «Identidade Secreta».

* * *

Em sua sala, o editor-chefe do Planeta Diário terminava de ler a última linha do artigo que Lois Lane acabara de escrever, ao que baixou o rascunho para então encarar a repórter, sentada diante de si:

«Um símbolo de esperança, tal como o estampado no peito?»

«É o que significa o escudo gravado no uniforme» explicou.

«Hum, para mim, aquilo é um 's'» devolveu ele, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas entregando-lhe o esboço da matéria sobre as últimas repercussões no mundo após a revelação pública do homem de aço.

«Superman é um símbolo de esperança, Perry» justificou.

«Sim, eu entendi. Ficou muito bom» apontou.

«Ótimo» devolveu ela, levantando-se.

«Não tão depressa, Lois» disse Perry, ao que a ruiva ficou parada em pé à sua frente.

«Gostei muito do que escreveu» disse.

A repórter então arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada do que estava por vir.

«Já tem algum tempo que não pegava um artigo seu escrito com tanta paixão. Os leitores em geral não percebem. Para eles, você será sempre Lois Lane, a repórter estrela do Planeta Diário, aquela que transforma o mundo com palavras. Mas eu sei que você mudou, como se algo tivesse se perdido»

A ruiva colocou uma mão na cintura. Já não tinha mais dúvidas de que levaria um sermão.

«Ok, Perry. Sem rodeios»

«Gostaria de saber se está abaixando a guarda para deixar a imparcialidade de lado»

A ruiva frisou a testa com indignação, e como se não entendesse.

«Não me entenda mal» explicou ele, apontando para o artigo em sua mão. «Eu acredito em tudo isso que você escreveu, e jamais duvidei de uma única palavra sua publicada»

Lois virou o rascunho como se o conferisse.

«E eu acredito no Superman» continuou Perry, ao que a repórter levantou os olhos para encará-lo. «Vi o que ele pode fazer, e como se esforçou para salvar o máximo de vidas que podia aniquilando seus próprios semelhantes»

Lois rolou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Sabia a que seu editor-chefe se referia.

«Você é uma ganhadora do Pulitzer, e esse artigo é cheio de paixão, como antes nunca vi, e forte candidato a mais um prêmio: é consistente, arrojado e cativante. Com ele, você fará o mundo inteiro acreditar no Superman»

Perry suspirou e perdeu o olhar, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Apoiou os cotovelos na cadeira e juntou as mãos tocando as pontas dos dedos. Lois conhecia aquele olhar. Era Perry procurando medir as palavras antes de pronunciá-las.

«Por outro lado, fico preocupado que talvez haja muito entusiasmo de sua parte no que diz respeito a ele»

Lois riu, incrédula.

«Todos estamos entusiasmados» retrucou ela.

Perry semicerrou um dos olhos, e a encarou com um sorriso enigmático, e quase cínico.

«Mas você o conhece como ninguém. Sabe quem ele é, e talvez até mesmo onde pendura a capa. E eu não o vi exigindo a presença de outra pessoa que não Lois Lane numa prisão militar ou beijando mais alguém quando Metropolis inteira quase explodiu»

Lois sorriu, porém nem um pouco constrangida, e deu de ombros.

«Fomos tomados pelo momento. Não foi nada demais, Perry»

«Longe de mim querer me meter na sua vida pessoal, Lane. Se alguém aqui respeita privacidade esse alguém sou eu, e jamais permitiria a publicação da uma linha que pudesse revelar ao mundo quem é o Superman» devolveu ele, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira.

«Faria mesmo isso, Perry?» perguntou ela, orgulhosa.

«Sabemos como é a imprensa medíocre. Não trabalhamos com essa baixaria, mas sabemos como é» disse ele. «Vamos deixar que o Superman continue fazendo o que melhor faz em paz, sem que a mídia e o governo vire sua vida ao avesso»

«Nunca duvidei de sua integridade» devolveu ela, sorrindo.

«Qualquer outro jornal lhe diria para se tornar porta-voz do Superman e publicar tudo o que pudesse a seu respeito» continuou ele.

«E eu sei que jamais me pediria isso» disse ela, ao que Perry completou:

«De fato, isso nunca vai acontecer aqui, mas me preocupo com o meu pessoal, e só quero o seu bem e que continue a trabalhar com a dedicação de sempre» levantando-se, Perry caminhou até a mesa ao lado, onde havia uma garrafa térmica e uma jarra com água, e se serviu da bebida fresca.

Lois o observava, certa de que ele ainda não havia terminado, quando finalmente se virou para olhá-la nos olhos:

«Prometa-me que vai continuar a escrever assim, e que será imparcial em relação ao Superman» pediu ele.

A ruiva sorriu.

«Entendo sua preocupação, mas fico um pouco ofendida com algumas de suas conjecturas, pois sempre fui imparcial, principalmente agora» disse, mostrando o rascunho em sua mão.

«Não é para se ofender, Lois» disse ele, apontando com o dedo. «Pense no quanto pode ser perigoso para você e mesmo para o Superman se pessoas mal intencionadas descobrirem que existe alguma coisa entre vocês dois. Não se trata de proteger uma fonte: é interesse público»

Lois o fitou nos olhos. Aquele pensamento lhe ocorrera todo o tempo em que escrevia o artigo cujo esboço estava em suas mãos e enquanto refletia acerca dos acontecimentos daquela última semana. E a fé que Perry lhe conferia a fazia ter a certeza de que seria capaz de contornar a situação. Naquele momento, lembrou-se do seu primeiro dia no Planeta Diário como estagiária, e como passou rapidamente a odiar Perry White por sempre implicar com suas matérias, e como corrigia cada um dos seus erros gramaticais. Com os anos, nada ficou fácil, e ele continuou a criticar seu desempenho, claro, sempre à portas fechadas, e quanto à discrição de White jamais poderia queixar-se. Sorriu ao pensar como era jovem e ingênua, e que, na verdade, ela era sua favorita, e que todas as duras críticas eram sempre para o seu próprio bem, o que só veio a descobrir quando o viu deixar cair uma lágrima no evento de premiação no qual ganhou seu Pulitzer.

«Escreva com o coração como sempre fez, Lois» completou ele. «Mas use as palavras racionalmente»

A ruiva sorriu, emocionada.

«Pode deixar, Perry» prometeu. «Sei o que fazer»

Perry suspirou, e disse:

«Ótimo, e a partir de hoje as matérias sobre o Superman são sua prioridade»

Lois sorriu, satisfeita. Era o que mais queria.

«Pode mandar para a impressão de amanhã» apontou para o artigo. «E seja gentil com o novato»

Lois, que já saía da sala de Perry, parou de súbito e se virou para vê-lo, surpresa.

«Quero que ele fique colado em você» completou.

«Huh... como?» perguntou ela, indignada com sua própria reação.

«Clark Kent» lembrou-a.

«Ah sim, Clark... Kent» devolveu ela, engasgando. «Já nos apresentamos. Steve o levou para conhecer o jornal»

Perry frisou a testa.

«Não, não quero Lombardi perto dele» disse. «O garoto parece ter potencial, embora não tenha experiência. Seu histórico acadêmico é impressionante, e quero que ele trabalhe com a melhor»

Lois sorriu.

«Posso até pressentir que vocês dois formarão uma grande dupla» completou ele.

A ruiva quase pensou em agradecer Perry, que agora se sentava e acessava seu laptop para verificar seu correio eletrônico, mas limpou a garganta, lembrando que tinha agora um compromisso junto a Clark, de proteger sua identidade:

«Sabe que trabalho melhor sozinha» disse, com firmeza.

Perry levantou os olhos para vê-la.

«Não tenho muita paciência com trabalho em equipe, muito menos com inexperientes» completou ela.

O editor-chefe voltou os olhos para a tela do seu laptop, e disse:

«Não é problema meu, Lane. Quero que se vire, mas que trabalhe com Kent»

Fingindo não se dar por vencida, Lois retrucou antes de fechar a porta:

«Ok, depois não venha dizer que não avisei»

Perry levantou os olhos em direção à porta, quando Lois já havia saído, e suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente, pensando o quanto era difícil sua função, e então sorriu para ao final concluir o quanto também era gratificante.

Do outro lado da porta que dava acesso à sala de Perry White, Lois rolou os olhos e sorriu consigo mesma, enquanto funcionários do Planeta Diário corriam de um lado para outro sempre apressados, como de costume. A ruiva então caminhou em direção à sua estação de trabalho a fim de despachar o quanto antes por e-mail o artigo e sair para o almoço, quando então notou que Clark Kent estava agora instalado na mesa bem em frente à sua. Suas pupilas dilataram e seus sentidos aguçaram. Incomodada com aquela sensação maravilhosamente estranha que lhe acometia sempre que estava perto dele, sorriu nervosa, e tentou disfarçar enquanto seguia em frente em direção à sua estação de trabalho. Notou que ele já estava à vontade, com o paletó pendurado no encosto da cadeira e as mangas das camisas arregaçadas enquanto olhava alguma coisa no computador. Ela simplesmente não acreditava que o teria tão próximo de si, todos os dias, e como tanto desejava.

Caminhando lentamente em direção à sua mesa, Lois não conseguia desvencilhar o olhar de Kent, e percebeu como era estranho ver agora aquele homem grande e encorpado desprovido de seus trajes de Superman atrás de uma mesa de escritório. Sorriu ao notar como a ideia dos óculos era perfeita, eis que em qualquer outra situação jamais o reconheceria se cruzasse com ele na rua. Foi então que Clark percebeu que era observado, e se virou para vê-la. Ele abriu um sorriso, o mesmo que a fazia sentir como se não houvesse chão sob seus pés, e Lois continuou a caminhar até sua mesa, ou ao menos ter a sensação de que flutuava.

«Conseguiu se livrar do Steve?» perguntou ela, de súbito, enquanto se sentava à sua frente, e tentando se recompor.

«Parece um bom sujeito» devolveu ele, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e virando-se para vê-la de frente. «Mas precisei recusar o convite para o jogo de hoje à noite»

Encarando-o, de frente, ela finalmente se deu conta de que era uma situação completamente nova. Ele era agora Clark Kent, repórter no Planeta Diário, seu colega de trabalho. Estranhamente, a ruiva se sentiu à vontade e ao mesmo tempo embaraçada diante dele. Kal-El, agora sob sua identidade humana, não era mais uma história, uma matéria a ser pesquisada. Era uma pessoa, alguém que fingia ter uma vida normal, e ela fazia parte disso.

«Hum, não gosta de esportes?» devolveu.

Clark deu de ombros, e frisou a testa. Para ele, era estranha aquela nova interação com Lois. Era como se finalmente tivessem uma conversa normal, na qual seu segredo ou a destruição do mundo não era o assunto principal. Falavam de algo trivial, da final de um jogo de hóquei, só um pretexto para uma conversa, quando o objetivo era estar junto a ela, ouvir sua voz, mas principalmente, vê-la sorrir. E como ele adorava vê-la sorrir. Não tinha mais dúvidas: senti-se incrivelmente à vontade com aquilo, com ela, com a novidade da sua situação, e estava verdadeiramente inclinado a fazer funcionar sua nova identidade como Clark Kent, repórter do Planeta Diário. Mais do que tudo, estava disposto a fazer funcionar sua relação com Lois.

«Um pouco, mas tenho outros planos para essa noite» insinuou com um sorriso.

Lois sentiu as faces ruborizarem naquele instante, imaginando o que viria na sequência.

«É mesmo?» devolveu ela, desviando o olhar mais do que depressa e procurando alguma coisa sobre a mesa, ao que pegou a caneca com o café que estava lá desde as sete horas da manhã, e tomou a contragosto um grande gole da bebida fria só para disfarçar.

«O que acha de um jantar?» convidou.

Lois depositou a caneca na mesa, e arquou as sobrancelhas. Ansioso, ele aguardava sua resposta, e a ruiva então lhe sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Clark foi tomado de súbito por algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Ele então se virou em direção a janela, por onde parecia escutar alguma coisa que nem Lois ou qualquer outra pessoa do jornal fazia ideia. Sabendo que ele parecia usar sua audição apurada e identificava algum perigo distante, discretamente a repórter lhe disse:

«Primeira porta à direita ao lado do banheiro»

Clark se virou para ela, e sorriu. Mais do que depressa, pegou sua maleta pela alça e correu em direção ao caminho indicado por Lois, e que dava acesso às escadas que conduziam para o terraço do edifício. A ruiva então olhou ao redor, e notou que ninguém havia percebido o que ocorrera, como de costume. Clark estava definitivamente no lugar certo: onde as pessoas que ali trabalhavam prestaram atenção aos problemas do mundo, menos para o que acontecia na mesa ao lado. Pegou então a caneca e caminhou próximo às janelas, onde havia um balcão com uma máquina de café. Parada em frente à máquina, no entanto, a repórter ficou olhando para a vista do arranha-céu, quando escutou alguém gritar do outro lado da sala, apontando para fora.

«Vejam! É o Superman!»

Todos no jornal correram em polvorosa em direção às janelas, e Lois precisou se esquivar de vários empurrões para finalmente ver o homem de aço cortar velozmente os céus de Metropolis, deixando um rastro vermelho e azul para trás.


	4. Chapter 4

Era passado o horário de final de expediente, e Lois era uma das poucas pessoas que ainda se encontravam no Planeta Diário. Exaurida, ela viu as horas, e lembrou que não havia comido nada à tarde. Suspirou, desligou o computador e começou a se ajeitar para ir embora, não sem antes olhar a mesa vazia à frente. Clark não havia retornado, o que não era de se estranhar. Segundo o que acompanhara das notícias naquele dia, um tornado que se aproximava no início da tarde na costa centro-oeste dos Estados Unidos foi dissipado pelo Superman antes que pudesse consumir uma cidade inteira, e o resto do dia do homem de aço se resumiu a benfeitorias e ajuda na reconstrução de Metropolis, que já estava bastante acelerada, aliada aos subsídios do governo e recursos fornecidos pela LexCorp e pela Wayne Entreprises.

A ruiva vestiu o casado e se aproximou da janela. Já era noite, e a parte leste da cidade, dizimada pelo tripod kryptoniano de Zod que semanas atrás fazia parte daquela paisagem devastadora, já dava sinal de vida com pequenas luzes que sinalizavam a reparação e reedificação de vários quarteirões.

Lois então caminhou até o elevador, passando pela mesa de Ron Troupe, um dos poucos sobreviventes naquele final de quinta-feira, que lhe sorriu:

«Chega por hoje, Lois?»

«Vou comer alguma coisa, e depois continuar de casa» respondeu ela.

«Você nunca pára, não é mesmo?» perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

Lois sorriu.

«Ossos do ofício, Ronnie» devolveu. «E você?»

«Daqui a pouco estou indo também» respondeu, olhando as horas no aparelho celular. «Onde vai comer? Bessollo?» perguntou ele.

«Não» respondeu ela com uma careta; Bessollo Bistro definitivamente não era seu favorito. «Ace O'Clubs. Quer vir?»

«Ah não, obrigado» agradeceu ele, esquivando-se para trás e acenando com a mão. «A última vez que fui lá comi um hamburguer que não me fez muito bem»

Lois riu.

«Talvez tenha sido a cerveja quente» lembrou ela, já que Ron pedia cerveja, mas demorava tanto para terminar a bebida, que ela acabava esquentando no copo, o que se tornou piada entre eles.

Ron riu.

«Talvez!»

Antes de entrar no elevador, Lois disse:

«Diga à Lucy para me ligar!»

Ron acenou.

«Se eu a vir, pode deixar que aviso! Boa noite, Lois!»

«Boa noite!» devolveu ela, quando a porta do elevador se fechou.

Sorriu ao lembrar de quando apresentou Ron à sua irmã Lucy, e os dois começaram a sair juntos. Havia seis meses que estavam namorando, e já faziam planos para casamento. Balançou a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar.

* * *

Flanando pelas movimentadas ruas de Metropolis em direção ao Ace O'Clubs, Lois não conseguia tirar da cabeça os acontecimentos daquele dia, e claro, o maior de todos, o fato de que Clark Kent agora trabalhava no Planeta Diário. Sorriu, e mordeu os lábios. Imaginou o quão tola deveria parecer ao pensar na mínima hipótese de que ele havia escolhido trabalhar lá por sua causa. Considerou, mas não podia se permitir. Suspirou, e tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas tudo a remetia ao Superman: o sermão de Perry, o artigo que finalizara, e o mais importante, a declaração de Lex Luthor em cadeia nacional de que o mundo deveria ficar atento quanto ao homem de aço.

Ao lembrar do vídeo de Luthor, a ruiva inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e apalpou a nuca com a mão. Aquilo realmente a estressava, e tomava seu tempo nos últimos dias tanto quanto sua obsessão em contrar Clark Kent depois da primeira vez que se cruzaram. Preocupada, a ruiva pegou seu celular e verificou se havia alguma chamada perdida. Detestava a ideia de voltar a trabalhar clandestinamente com Woodburn depois dele ter anunciado ao mundo que ela era a pessoa que sabia a identidade do Superman antes de Zod pisar em solo terreno, mas ele era o único capaz de sujar as mãos por ela.

«Droga» resmungou, ao notar que não havia qualquer retorno de Glen.

Ela então parou na calçada e começou a digitar rapidamente uma mensagem para que ele lhe retornasse o quanto antes, e tão logo teclou a tela para envio do texto, percebeu que seus pensamentos a levaram para longe de seu caminho, e que havia entrado na rua errada. Não havia mais movimento de pessoas ou mesmo de veículos ao redor. Confusa, notou que a via ladeada apenas por pequenas lojas estava deserta, e antes que pudesse acessar o GPS de seu aparelho, viu que da escuridão de um beco alguém se aproximava. Mais do que depressa, a ruiva guardou o celular, ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e se virou caminhando o mais rápido que podia sem mais olhar para trás. Percebeu, porém, que os passos não de uma, mas de duas pessoas que estavam logo atrás dela também caminhavam na mesma velocidade.

Lois apurou os passos, mas antes que começasse a correr, um dos sujeitos a segurou pelo braço, ao que ela se virou rapidamente e disparou de um pequeno frasco de spray um jato de pimenta contra seus olhos. O sujeito então a largou e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, gritando em reação à dor que sentia. Ao se virar para correr, contudo, a ruiva foi segurada pelo segundo meliante, que a puxou abruptamente e a encarou de frente:

«Não tão depressa, boneca»

Sem pestanejar, Lois pisou em seu pé, dando-lhe a oportunidade de golpeá-lo radialmente com o cotovelo direito bem na boca do estômago. O deliquente inclinou-se, gemendo de dor, e quando Lois tentou sair em disparada pela rua, o primeiro sujeito, cujos olhos vermelhos e inchados estavam semi-abertos, conseguiu agarrá-la pelo casaco, enquanto o outro tentava se recompor, para então segurá-la pelo braço com uma das mãos. A ruiva sentiu a força e a fúria do delinquente que a apertava, e sabia que ele não hesitaria em revidar.

«Vadia» resmungou ele com o rosto tão próximo do de Lois, que ela podia sentir o hálito de cigarro, e antes que o sujeito levantasse a mão para bofeteá-la, a repórter o acertou primeiro com um soco no rosto na altura do olho esquerdo, fazendo-o soltar seu braço.

Sem se dar conta, porém, Lois foi também golpeada no abdôme pelo primeiro meliante. Tomada por uma dor insuportável, a ruiva perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu ao chão. Apertou com as mãos o local atingido, e tinha a certeza de que estava prestes a desmair tamanha era a dor que sentia. Quando viu que o segundo sujeito se projetava para cima dela, tirando agora do bolso do casaco um canivete, pronto para feri-la, a visão de Lois foi ficando embaçada, e antes que perdesse a consciência, a última coisa que viu foi ambos os delinquentes sendo velozmente puxados para o alto.

* * *

Instantes depois, Lois abria lentamente os olhos, e a dor sentida no abdôme não tardou a lembrá-la vividamente dos últimos acontecimentos. Com uma enorme enxaqueca, sentiu também dores no braço, exatamente onde fora violentamente agarrada por uma dos meliantes que a atacou. Com a visão confusa, tentou se sentar, para então perceber que estava no terraço de um prédio. A lua estava alta, e ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia perdido a consciência. Tentou virar para o lado para se levantar, mas tal gesto lhe causava mais dor na região do ventre. Notou, então, que não estava só. No parapeito, ela o viu em meio a uma névoa branca que ainda embargava sua visão. Mas mesmo na escuridão da noite iluminada apenas pela luz da lua, identificou-o com sua longa capa que se estendia ao chão, enquanto estava inclinado para sobre a mureta, provavelmente olhando para as ruas de Metropolis.

Ela então sorriu, e com todo o seu esforço, conseguiu se levantar:

«Imaginei quando voltaria a vê-lo» disse, referindo-se ao fato de que não se encontrava com Superman desde a derrocada de Zod.

Foi então que ele levantou a cabeça, e Lois notou que não era o Superman. Duas protuberâncias pontiagudas se estendiam sobre o que parecia ser a máscara de uma armadura negra que aquele homem alto que a confundiu portava.

Surpresa, ela arregalou os olhos, e segurando o braço dolorido, deu uma passo para trás, quando o sujeito então se virou para vê-la. Notou as três barbatanas igualmente pontiagudas e letais que revestiam a parte do antebraço da vestimenta. A ruiva mal podia ver seu rosto ocultado pela máscara, mas percebeu um símbolo em relevo em forma de morcego estampado em seu peito e que refletia a luz da lua.

«Precisamos falar, Srta Lane» disse ele com sua voz rouca.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois não podia se conter. Aterrorizada com a sombra imponente em forma de homem morcego que se elevava à sua frente, abaixou-se rapidamente para pegar sua bolsa. Ele continuava a se aproximar, enquanto, desesperada, a ruiva revirou o interior dos bolsos à procura de seu borrifador de pimenta, ao que encontrou outro instrumento de defesa que até então não havia ainda utilizado. Mais do que depressa, ela sacou seu taser, e antes que Batman pudesse se aproximar mais, disparou a arma de eletrochoque contra ele, que, por sua vez, revidou com um ágil movimento de sua capa. Os dois projéteis em forma de dardo conectados à arma por meio de fios de cobre colidiram contra a vestimenta do mascarado e caíram danificadas ao chão, deixando assim de cumprir sua função.

Sem saber mais o que fazer, dolorida e certa de que um embate físico com aquele sujeito alto e trajado em armadura seria infrutuoso, Lois não encontrou outra saída que jogar inutilmente a arma contra ele, que apenas desviou. Aproveitando-se da distração, e a despeito das dores que ainda sentia no braço e no abdôme, a ruiva tentou correr na direção contrária, mas o vigilante mascarado foi mais rápido e surgiu à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem em direção às escadas de incêndio.

«Está ferida demais para tentar fugir, Srta Lane» disse, demonstrando preocupação, o que a deixou surpreendia em contrapartida ao horror que lhe causava aquele sujeito vestido como uma assombração negra que mais parecia querer causar pavor por conta de sua presença amedrontadora. Num determinado momento, ela já não tinha a menor dúvida de que aquela era de fato a sua intenção.

Assim, assustada, e segurando o braço no qual sentia dor, a ruiva se afastou dele caminhando para trás.

«O que quer de mim?» perguntou.

Batman se aproximou lentamente dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se afastava caminhando para trás.

«Você é a única pessoa que sabe a verdadeira identidade de Kal-El» anunciou ele, com sua voz rouca, e quase incompreensível.

Horrorizada, a ruiva parou e arregalou os olhos. E de repente, tudo ficou claro para ela. A intenção do cavaleiro das trevas era matar Superman. Sabia de sua reputação em Gotham: o assassino mascarado, o cavaleiro das trevas, autor do assassinato de Harvey Dent, notícia essa que correu diversos jornais do país e do mundo. E não havia dúvidas quanto ao seu intento. Ele era um assassino cujo objetivo era eliminar pessoas com boas intenções, e surpreendia-a agora o fato de que Superman era seu próximo alvo. Não conseguia vislumbrar uma forma para que ele pudesse cumprir seu propósito, mas só o fato de que pretendia descobrir sua identidade a fazia considerar a hipótese de que intentava barganhar com uma eventual ameaça pessoal.

«Nunca!» bradou furiosa, quando na verdade sua vontade era chorar, como se não acreditasse no fato de que tão pouco depois do homem de aço enfrentar Zod agora teria que lidar com aquele psicopata de Gotham.

Batman semicerrou os olhos. Não imaginava que encontraria resistência da parte da repórter, embora não estivesse muito surpreso. Conhecia-a como a autora de artigos incisivos, pertinentes e inquisitivos. Não descartava a hipótese de que seria ela a grande questionadora dos intentos de Kal-El na Terra depois de tudo o que houve há algumas semanas, inclusive a julgar pelo fato de que até aquele momento não havia sido publicada uma linha sequer de um artigo seu a respeito do assunto, aliado, ao contrário, à existência do texto em tom de denúncia de sua autoria veiculado no infame blog de Glen Woodburn sobre o alienígena que por anos viveu anonimamente entre os humanos. E talvez fosse exatamente essa a sua esperança em Lane naquele propósito de conseguir dela o que queria. Mas já não estranhava o fato de que ela seria uma das pessoas que compartilharia o mesmo sentimento da opinião pública em geral: a de que o Superman não representa qualquer perigo. Afinal, apesar de nada simpático, o sujeito tinha carisma.

«Aquele que julga salvador pode ser a ruína de todos nós» revelou ele, de súbito, e com tom firme.

Lois riu nervosamente, temendo a que ponto aquele encontro poderia chegar. Mas sabendo que não poderia deixar que aquele sujeito infame pudesse cogitar a hipótese de matar o Superman, pois nada mais a fazia pensar o contrário, decidiu confrontá-lo com a única arma que lhe restava: a persuasão.

«Você não sabe o que está falando. Kal-El nos salvou de um mal maior. Zod poderia ter aniquilado a raça humana se não fosse por Superman» desafiou, como se não houvesse mais nada a perder.

«Acha que o conhece?» devolveu Batman, em tom estridente.

«Com certeza bem mais do que você» devolveu ela, desafiadoramente.

«Esqueceu o que ele fez à sua cidade?» gritou, encolerizado.

Firme, o homem morcego a pegou pelo braço.

«Solte-me, seu brutamontes!» gritou Lois, tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar daquele homem alto e forte aos socos e pontapés enquanto era praticamente arrastada rumo ao parapeito do prédio, onde foi então compelida a ver a cidade abaixo. Mais uma vez ela tentou se desprender das mãos firmes e impetuosas do homem morcego, que agora segurou sua cabeça em direção à vista do prédio. «Seu monstro!» gritou ela.

«Olhe!» ordenou ele, fazendo-a olhar para baixo.

A ruiva então notou que ainda estavam no centro de Metropolis, não muito longe do prédio do Planeta Diário, e à frente da LexCorp.

«Olhe bem, Srta Lane!» vociferou Batman.

Apavorada com a possibilidade de ser lançada em queda livre pelo criminoso mais temido de Gotham, não restou outra alternativa à ruiva que olhar para baixo, ao que viu a parte de Metropolis semi-destruída pelo tripod kryptoniano de Zod.

Lois engoliu em seco, temendo aquilo que o cavaleiro das trevas pretendia fazê-la crer, e sentiu seu hábito quente e ofegante bem próximo de sua orelha. Uma lágrima ameaçou correr por seu rosto ao sentir que ele parecia exalar o perfume de seus cabelos, ao que o escutou sussurrar com uma voz já não mais tão rouca, e bem mais serena e inteligível:

«Imagine agora o que ele é capaz de fazer com o planeta»

A repórter sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, não pela declaração em si, mas pelo pavor que aquele homem vestido em negro lhe causava, e o que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer contra o Superman. A lágrima que segurava finalmente escapou ao considerar a hipótese de que Clark poderia mais uma vez correr algum perigo, por mais remota que fosse a chance de Batman feri-lo.

«Agora, ajude-me a ajudar a todos nós» pediu ele, gentilmente, ainda próximo de sua orelha, para então soltar seu braço. E Lois sentiu a mão do homem morcego descer lentamente por seu antebraço até tocar sua própria mão.

Desesperada, a ruiva olhou para os céus, imaginando se ele apareceria para salvá-la daquele monstro vil, ao que finalmente se deu conta de que aquele era um dos momentos em que ela é que deveria ser a sua salvadora. Suspirou, e respirou fundo, enquanto sentia o homem por trás da máscara do morcego arfar bem próximo de seu pescoço.

«Foi Zod que destruiu parte de Metropolis» disse ela, imaginando que Batman seria capaz de esmagar seu crânio contra a mureta do prédio. Mas não. Ele emitiu um longo e sonoro suspirou, e então se recolheu atrás dela.

Notando que ainda era observada em silêncio pelo cavaleiro das trevas, ela continuou:

«Ele instalou o tripod no meio da cidade para dar início ao processo de transformação da atmosfera terrestre, e se Superman não foi capaz de levá-lo para longe é porque se tratava de uma luta entre dois seres extremamente poderosos onde o diálogo já não era mais uma opção»

Lois então se virou para encarar com firmeza o homem morcego. Temia-o, mas não mais do que o perigo que poderia representar para Clark:

«Se pretende matá-lo, devo alertá-lo que não vai conseguir» disse, na vã tentativa de dissuadi-lo de qualquer ideia perversa.

Batman nada disse, e certo de que havia perdido seu tempo com Lois Lane, deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até o outro lado do prédio, onde subiu no parapeito. Ao perceber que ele partia, a ruiva gritou:

«Todos sabem quem você é»

O homem morcego permaneceu inerte, escutando-a.

«Todos sabem o que fez ao Procurador-Geral de Justiça Harvey Dent em Gotham City!» continuou, ao que ele então se virou para vê-la. Mas Lois não mediu mais as palavras, e completou: «Você não passa de um criminoso sem escrúpulos que está longe de casa! Vá embora para o lugar de onde veio e deixe o Superman em paz! Ele pode ser de outro planeta, mas tem muita mais dignidade do que você jamais vai ter!»

O cavaleiro das trevas permaneceu inexpressivo, e ainda que Lois não pudesse ler sua reação por debaixo da máscara, sabia que aquela acusação o incomodava. Ele então lhe deu as costas, e sem mais se virar para vê-la, disse:

«Ele matou seu próprio semelhante. Pense no que pode fazer contra todos nós se algum dia nos voltarmos contra ele»

Batman então saltou do alto do prédio, e Lois correu para o parapeito para vê-lo desaparecer na escuridão, sem jamais saber como ele poderia sobreviver àquela queda, certa, porém, de que ele tinha seus truques, que há anos eram divulgados nos periódicos de Gotham com um misto de mito e superstição em torno daquele vigilante mascarado que de um momento para outro se tornou no perigoso e sanguinário assassino de um Procurador de Justiça cheio de bons propósitos para uma cidade decadente.

Reflexiva, a ruiva só conseguia pensar na dor que ainda sentia dos golpes sofridos no embate com os meliantes, e ainda olhando para o céu já não mais tão estrelado da Cidade do Amanhã, imaginou se estariam por vir dias mais sombrios para o homem de aço.

* * *

**A/N: **Na fic, Batman é exatamente o que temos a partir da cinessérie «Batman Begins» e «Dark Knight». Não existe, porém, «Dark Knight Rises».


	6. Chapter 6

_Ele matou seu próprio semelhante. Pense no que pode fazer contra todos nós se algum dia nos voltarmos contra ele. _As últimas palavras ditas por Batman ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e naquele final de tarde no Planeta Diário, Lois Lane já não tinha mais dúvidas de que o mascarado não apenas era partidário do pensamento ilusório de Lex Luthor disseminado para o mundo inteiro, como provavelmente estava em Metropolis como resultado de uma possível aliança com o próprio. Tal possibilidade a fazia arrepiar.

Suspirou, enquanto lia notícias sobre os grandes empreendimentos de Lex Luthor e via fotografias suas com seu sorriso tenaz estampado em edições anteriores do Planeta Diário. Tido como uma das personalidades mais importantes da Cidade do Amanhã, o empresário já havia sido capa da _Forbes _pelo menos quatro vezes, e tinha um enorme respeito da população por sua origem humilde. Ex-senador pelo Partido Democrata do Estado de Illinois, já não escondia sua intenção de se tornar Chefe de Estado nas próximas eleições. A julgar pelos resultados em pesquisas extraoficiais, suas chances de ser eleito eram consideravelmente altas. E a despeito das intervenções de Perry em suas investidas, sabia Lois que Luthor era não apenas um empresário inescrupuloso, como um político astucioso e cheio de más intenções.

Agoniada, ela viu no relógio do computador que já eram 4 horas, e Clark ainda não havia dado qualquer sinal. Levantou os olhos para o saguão em frente aos elevadores, e percorreu sua visão por todo o andar. Estava mais do que ansiosa para alertá-lo do perigo iminente. E embora tivesse ligado para o departamento de recursos humanos para obter seu número de contato, para então descobrir que ele só tinha telefone residencial, não conseguindo encontrá-lo, suspeitou de que ele devia estar em algum lugar do mundo como Superman, embora a mídia nada anunciasse a respeito de algum salvamento do Homem de Aço pelo globo durante todo o dia.

Foi então que a repórter decidiu voltar ao que detinha toda a sua atenção desde os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Lois tomou mais um gole do café já frio da caneca que estava sobre a sua mesa. Seu corpo não aguentava de cansaço, mas sua mente estava plenamente ativa. Ela então acessou o dossiê intitulado «Superman» que estava na sua tela principal no computador, para então clicar no arquivo com as iniciais LL, o que fez abrir na tela o reprodutor de vídeo com a imagem de Lex Luthor em uma entrevista concedida há algumas semanas, quando da inauguração de uma nova refinaria de petróleo da LexCorp no Ártico:

«Kal-El, você diz?» devolveu ele à repórter quando questionado sobre o que achava do Superman. Ele então frisou a testa já enrugada pela idade, e olhou fixamente para a câmera: «Eu ficaria de olhos abertos no que lhe diz respeito» anunciou como forma de mensagem. «Afinal, se ele foi capaz de matar um semelhante, por que não poderia se voltar contra a humanidade se acaso o confrontássemos?»

Com os olhos vidrados em frente à tela, Lois arrastou com o mouse o ponteiro do vídeo para repetir a última frase. _Afinal, se ele foi capaz de matar um semelhante, por que não poderia se voltar contra a humanidade se acaso o confrontássemos?_

Poderia ser mera coincidência a similitude no jogo de palavras, visto que qualquer um poderia pensar aquilo do Superman, e embora não tivesse dúvidas, lembrando do discurso de Perry de que não poderia mais levar a ele informações sem o mínimo de comprovação fática, Lois continuou a tentar encontrar algum indício de relação entre Luthor e o Morcego, e que pudesse conduzir à uma parceria. Foi então que maximizou o navegador no canto da tela, onde estava aberta a página do The Gotham Globe com o resultado das pesquisas feitas com os nomes Batman e Cavaleiro das Trevas. Como já havia lido várias notícias datadas entre 2005 e 2008 que apontavam o mascarado como uma espécie de herói e vigilante, voltou àquela que noticiava o assassinato do Procurador de Justiça Harvey Dent. De repente, passou a suspeitar da hipótese de que a morte de Dent talvez tivesse sido um mero acidente.

De súbito, seu telefone celular tocou, mas sem tirar os olhos do monitor, reflexiva quanto ao trecho da reportagem na qual dizia que «o Comissário James Gordon, embora no local, não quis prestar declarações», ela estendeu o braço para pegá-lo sobre a mesa sem olhar o identificador de chamada, e atendeu a ligação:

«Olá, _Legs_!» disse a voz masculina do outro lado da linha, ao que Lois sorriu quando a identificou. «Como vai a vida de _workaholic_?»

«Não tão boa quanto a de bilionário filantropo, imagino» devolveu ela à única pessoa no mundo que ainda a chamava pela apelido que ganhou na Universidade de Yale, onde frequentou algumas matérias quando de uma transferência, e se tornou conhecida por seus fortes chutes semicirculares e laterais nas aulas de karatê que a faziam derrubar os mais exímios oponentes.

«Nesse caso, ambos precisamos de uma folga» respondeu ele. «Que tal colocarmos a conversa em dia num jantar?»

Lois hesitou. Olhou novamente para o relógio, e depois em direção aos elevadores, onde ainda tinha a esperança de ver Clark surgir. Voltou então os olhos para os monitores de televisão do jornal, e nada ainda anunciava acerca do Superman. Qualquer coisa no mundo para ela não era mais importante do que encontrá-lo e contar o perigo que ele estava prestes a correr, e que já não dizia mais respeito a um possível embate físico, mas sim, o estopim para uma mudança de mentalidade que poderia colocar o mundo inteiro contra o Superman. Contudo, sabia ela que realmente precisava de uma pausa naquele momento, e um encontro com um velho e bom amigo poderia ser o refresco de que tanto precisava.

«Perfeito» respondeu, ao também considerar que possivelmente não veria mais Clark naquele dia.

«Mesmo lugar de sempre?» sugeriu ele.

«Por mim, está ótimo!» devolveu ela, com um súbito entusiasmo. «Encontro-o às oito horas!»

Ao desligar, Lois apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, e correu os olhos pela bagunça de papéis que havia nela, para então fitar a tela do computador no artigo do The Gotham Globe que noticiava o assassinato de Harvey Dent por Batman. Suspirou, e desligou o monitor. Como não havia ido para casa desde o incidente havido na noite anterior, tendo se deslocado diretamente para o Planeta Diário onde mergulhou noite adentro em suas pesquisas, decidiu encerrar por aquele dia e passar em seu apartamento para dormir um pouco antes de uma ducha revitalizante. Levantou-se, e notou que já não sentia mais tantas dores no abdôme e no braço. Pegou a bolsa e o casaco, e se virou para ver a sala de Perry. Não o havia visto o dia inteiro, lembrando, porém, de haver escutá-lo lhe dizer 'bom dia' quando passou por sua mesa. Finalmente se virou, e olhou mais uma vez para a mesa organizada de Clark à sua frente, e decidiu partir.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Lois ainda tinha esperança de esbarrar em Clark. E ao ter a certeza de que realmente não o veria, decidiu se dar por vencida e reavivar a cabeça com o encontro marcado com seu velho amigo. Tão logo a porta do elevador em que Lois estava se fechou, a do elevador ao lado se abriu, e dele desceu Clark Kent com sua bolsa a tira-colo e seu casaco de veludo verde com cotoveleiras em couro marrom que levava pendurado no braço. Ele parou no saguão, ajeitou os óculos e olhou diretamente para a mesa de Lois, mas ela não estava lá. O repórter suspirou, e caminhou em direção à sua mesa, mas ao avistar Lombard, concentrado em um artigo, chamou-o:

«Steve!»

«Ei, Clark!» exclamou ele em resposta com um lápis na boca, ao se virar para vê-lo. E olhando o relógio no pulso, tirou o lápis da boca: «Chegou agora?»

«É... tive uns contratempos, mas vou ficar até mais tarde» respondeu, evasivamente.

«Não deixem que se acostumem com isso, ou ficar até mais tarde vai acabar se tornando regra» aconselhou.

Clark respondeu apenas com um sorriso, e perguntou:

«A Lois por acaso está com o Perry?»

Steve girou um pouco mais a cadeira para ver a mesa da repórter. Ele então arqueou as sobrancelhas, e deu de ombros.

«Ela ficou de me ajudar com uma matéria» mentiu Clark.

«Ela estava aqui o dia todo, mas não creio que esteja com o Perry» respondeu Steve, para então concluir: «Não escutei qualquer grito vindo da sala dele»

Clark frisou a testa, e emitiu um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento. Usou sua visão apurada para descobrir que não havia ninguém mais na sala de Perry, exceto ele próprio, e ao notar que a bolsa e o casaco de Lois não estavam por perto, concluiu que ela já devia ter saído.

* * *

Mais tarde, Lois chegou ao saguão do _The Executive Suite_, um dos hotéis mais badalados de Metropolis, e uma das poucas edificações no centro não atingidas pela destruição causada por Zod. A três quadras da torre da LexCorp, o estabelecimento, com 75 suítes de luxo, havia sido reconstruído em 1990, mas mantinha o estilo elegante de decoração dos anos de 1950. Considerado o melhor destino de hospedagem em Metropolis para homens de negócio do país e do mundo, possuía ainda um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade.

Usando um vestido curto preto que destacava sua silhueta, e carregando uma discreta bolsa de mão, Lois atravessou o _hall _de entrada e foi ao bar, onde se sentou e, sem hesitar, permitiu-se tomar um drinque antes de encontrar com seu velho amigo. Quando o _bartender _lhe trouxe a taça de vinho tinto, informou que o sujeito sentado no canto do bar havia se oferecido pagar pela bebida. Lois se virou para ver o sujeito alto, loiro e extremamente charmoso que acenou e levantou o copo de uísque em saudação.

«Poderia fazer a gentileza de dizer ao cavalheiro que posso pagar minha própria bebida?» pediu ela, ao _bartender_, que, embora nada surpreso, sentiu-se visivelmente incomodado com a missão, mas nem por isso deixou de atender ao solicitado.

Ignorando totalmente a entrega da mensagem ao seu atrevido destinatário, e atenta ao reflexo da entrada no espelho do bar, Lois se surpreendeu com o fato de que o sujeito acabou se aproximando.

«Posso me sentar?» perguntou.

Tomada pelo inesperado, Lois apenas deu de ombros.

«Imagino que nada do que eu disser vai impedi-lo» deduziu.

O sujeito sorriu:

«Gosto disso. Você é direta» disse. «Sabe, são poucas as mulheres assim hoje em dia. Todas geralmente fazem rodeios para ao final dizer exatamente o contrário do que realmente querem»

Lois rolou os olhos, e suspirou.

«Fazendo pesquisa de campo, suponho» disse, já certa de que se livrar daquele inconveniente era um caso perdido.

Ele então se sentou sem tirar os olhos dela, e depositou o copo com a bebida sobre o bar.

«Na verdade, não é qualquer mulher que chama a minha atenção» devolveu ele, sério.

«Apenas aquelas que o rejeitam?» retrucou Lois, tomando um gole do vinho.

O sujeito riu.

«Adoro seu senso de humor!» apontou. «Diga-me, vai ficar muito tempo na cidade?» perguntou, certo de que ela estava hospedada no hotel.

Lois deu de ombros, sabendo que aquele gesto daria azo a novas intestidas, e tomou todo o vinho de uma só vez, ao que o sujeito chamou o _bartender _para lhe servir mais.

«Não precisa, obrigada. Eu mesma posso pedir» disse ela.

«Sabe, conheço essa cidade como a palma da minha mão» insistiu ele. «O que acha de um _tour _gratuito? Parte de Metropolis ainda está sendo reconstruída, mas tenho certeza de que uma mulher interessante e sofisticada como você vai adorar um restaurante fantástico que fica bem em frente ao Parque Centenário»

Enquanto escutava o ruído incessante ao seu lado, e nada compreendia, porquanto absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, Lois se deu conta de que, à exceção das investidas toscas de Lombard no jornal, fazia tempo que não era tão insistentemente cortejada. Notou que ter uma vida romântica não lhe fazia falta, porquanto sempre envolvida no trabalho. E supôs que o tempo era de fato aquilo que efetivamente definia o que a vida tinha a oferecer, de modo que ao recordar o beijo que deu em Superman instantes antes de seu grande confronto com Zod, e como pensar nele havia se tornado parte de sua rotina, seu coração bateu mais intenso no peito, e ela se deixou emitir um sorriso ao simplesmente lembrar do rosto de Clark observando-a do outro lado da sua mesa no Planeta Diário.

«Finalmente um sorriso!» exclamou o sujeito, cada vez mais inconveniente.

Lois então suspirou.

«Eu não quero ser rude» devolveu, já irritada: «Mas não estou nem um pouco interessada» completou.

Ainda lhe consumia o fato de que tinha um assunto relecante a tratar com Clark, e ainda não havia conseguido falar com ele, a despeito de tentar novamente ligar para o suposto número de telefone de sua casa antes de sair.

«Desculpe» devolveu o homem «Talvez eu tenha mesmo sido impertinente»

«Talvez?» repetiu ela, olhando para o nada.

Ele então sorriu. Parecia seguro demais para se deixar abalar, e Lois também não estava com tanta disposição para fazê-lo correr, provavelmente cansada demais, e envolvida sobremaneiramente nos últimos acontecimentos, enquanto verificava sua caixa de mensagens no aparelho celular.

«Como você disse mesmo que se chama?» perguntou ele.

«Eu não disse meu nome em momento algum» respondeu ela, finalmente se virando para encará-lo.

Subitamente, um sujeito surgiu do outro lado de Lois, e sinalizou ao _bartender _para que lhe trouxesse um copo de uísque. Lois reparou rapidamente nele, e permaneceu indiferente às investidas do desconhecido galanteador, que continuou:

«Por que não começamos novamente?» pediu.

Lois se virou para ele, e balançou a cabela negativamente.

«Posso lhe pedir mais uma bebida?» interrompeu subitamente o outro sujeito que estava à direita de Lois.

Ela se virou para vê-lo. Era um homem alto, com cabelos escuros e um poucos fios brancos que se destacavam nas laterais. Tinha um rosto bastante másculo e olhos castanhos visivelmente abatidos que refletiam uma vida penosa que se contrapunham ao sorriso lúbrico e jovial. Gentil, ela simplesmente respondeu:

«Não, obrigada»

«Com licença» pediu o homem que já estava mais tempo no bar com Lois. «Estávamos tendo uma conversa»

Indiferente, o sujeito à direita, continuou, sem tirar os olhos de Lois:

«É minha última noite em Metropolis» explicou, fitando-a nos olhos com um sorriso sedutor. «E eu adoraria se pudesse aceitar meu convite para jantar»

Lois sorriu:

«Eu adoraria» respondeu.

«Hey!» protestou o homem à esquerda de Lois.

«Obrigada pela companhia» agradeceu-lhe ela, levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao restaurante do hotel acompanhada de Bruce Wayne, o moreno que a havia abordado com o convite para jantar, deixando perplexo o sujeito que ficou no bar, e que instantes antes tentava inutilmente uma aproximação.


End file.
